User talk:Dragon511
Archive Looking for me? BOO! i saw u @ chat. can u go on Dennison52102 838 Edits (And Counting!) 15:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you deleted all of them! The Archive is deleted...so you deleted all of that! I guess it was flooded or something. Wolf girl 14 22:24, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey do you have Facebook? Wolf girl 14 22:51, June 8, 2012 (UTC) New User I am a new user on the wiki and I have certain psychic abilities. I have been on Superpower Wiki alot to try and learn about these abilities. My powers are: *Hemokinesis *Psammokinesis *Animatokinesis *Explosive Punch *Umbrakinesis *Psychometry *Psychometric Telepathy *Clairvoyance I would like to become a light user but I can use Umbrakinesis which is a dark ability so I'm not sure - Hstringer985 22:37, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Hemokinesis: I have little to no experience with this ability seing as it is very dangerous and I have been relectant to practice but I was in Australia once and a snake came into my tent and I pointed my hands at it and it started quivering and then blood came out of it's mouth. Psammokinesis: 'I am fairly experienced with this, I can compact sand until it is like rock and influence it. '''Animatokinesis: '''I am not to experienced with this ability as I have only done it once because I find it hard to control my animations. '''Explosive Punch: '''I am very experienced with this ability, the furthest I can go with a Shockwave Punch is a porta-potty, the farthest I can go with a Fragmentation Punch is a CD Player and the farthest I can go with a Disintegration Punch is a mug. '''Umbrakinesis: '''I am fairly experienced with this ability because it can be practiced almost anywhere, I have gone far enough to solidify a small amount of shadow that my friend tripped on. '''Psychometry: '''When this power first emerged I just got random, weak vision's when I touched something but now I can read small amounts of history from even dust particles. '''Psychometric Telepathy: '''This is an extension of my Psychometry, I can manifest a telepathic link with somone by touching an object that is closely associated with them but so far I can only read thoughts and influence minds very slightly. '''Clairvoyance: '''I was sick a few days ago and all my friends were meeting up and I found myself wandering what they were doing and then I saw where they were. - Hstringer985 07:49, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Psychic Abilities Does everyone have psychic abilities because if so I would like to learn about them - LatorLux 08:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I just find it hard to believe since nobody tries to help people, steal or make money out of them - LatorLux 14:19, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Does Sapphire have a master? Can I be ranked up in order to mentor her or possibly take Omega15 under my wing so that you can mentor Sapphire? Jetblackrlsh 02:26, June 10, 2012 (UTC) The Order Webpage is acting screwy The Order Webpage doesn't load for me anymore I keep getting error 404. Jetblackrlsh 02:45, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I'll work on getting more abilities, I haven't regained contact with my Shaman mentor yet, he is suppose to teach me about portals soon. Jetblackrlsh 03:13, June 10, 2012 (UTC) http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jetblackrlsh/Booster_Rocket Jetblackrlsh 03:29, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Master ive complete the second lesson. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- User:Omega15 18:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes i complete the mediation and yes ive mediate before. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- User:Omega15 01:34, June 11, 2012 (UTC) The opening your mind excresize. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- User:Omega15 03:23, June 13, 2012 (UTC) So whats the next lesson master? Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- User:Omega15 01:10, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Light users I would like to become a light user and be ranked - LatorLux 21:59, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I can make a small invisible ki ball and I have moved the psi-wheel, I did it first time then got impatient when I tried it again, then i got frustrated and the wheel fell off the pencil (this could have been my breath but I was looking in a completely different direction) - LatorLux 23:23, June 15, 2012 (UTC) How long did you train your abillities?? I'm asking you this because I'm trying to learn some abillities, but I don't know how much time will it take me. ( leave answer on my talk page ). -GumBall123 Master what is the next lesson. Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- User:Omega15 14:46, June 16, 2012 (UTC) How can I be ranked and/or become a light user? hi there i have a question at first i thought it will take a long time of training with these abilities but after looking at the comments they said they have these sertain abilities. so does it depends on the person or it just take a long time to earn these abilities? Thanks for all the info. I already have maid the oath. Thanks again. Hi Hey Jason @Dennison 11:31, June 20, 2012 (UTC) hey Jason, I want to become a light user and join the order of the light. With your permission, of course. GumBall123 19:03, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Dennison, why're you even here? -Sapphire COPYCAT!!! I just saw what you added on about the orange and all...COPYCATTER!!! And you were confused! >.< ♅Sapphire 03:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Your other hand is your left hand Jetblackrlsh 15:08, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Eh, what? I thought my other hand was my...second hand. Ahahaha! Get it? Geddit? ''Second hand? *everyone stares at Sapphire* oh, forget it. ♅Sapphire 02:50, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ok, thanks for the feedback. Is it enough for clairvoyance to just see my aura and energy? I asked Jet about seeing the aura and he said I was unconsciously opening my 3rd eye.. Right hand does 25 rotations on the palm of your left hand clockwise Then Right hand does 25 rotations on the palm of your left hand counter clockwise Jetblackrlsh 23:18, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I recently learned about Quantum jumping and it is much easier to do than exomental projection and is good practice for exomental projection. It should be easier for your to do because you can visaulize with your eyes closed. Tell me how it goes, and MTLSWY. http://psi.wikia.com/wiki/Quantum_Jumping Jetblackrlsh 02:40, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Jason, can you please tell me what level am I now? I'm curious to know! I'll tell you what I can do now: 1. Clairvoyance: through meditation I unconsciously opened my third eye and was able to see my aura and energy sparks between my fingertips. 2. Danger sense: when I'm going out somewhere, I usually have a feeling that something bad or someone bad is near. And guess what - my senses never lied. 3. Chronopathy: well, I can sometimes tell precisely what time it is. I'm usually late or early for a few minutes. 4. Psychography: very basic. 5. Acropathy: I don't know how to psychically manipulate all parkouric moves, but I am able to have enhanced stamina. 6. Electrokinesis: everyday I'm getting better at it, yesterday I shocked my mom. 7. Healing touch: very basic, when my stomach or head hurts, I do the technique, and the pain stops. And, I meditate twice a day. sorry, forgot to sign. GumBall123 10:12, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you Jason, I don't know what to say, this is a great honor and I appreciate the recognition. Jetblackrlsh 04:32, June 30, 2012 (UTC) learner?apperentice hi dragon511, im having a hard time learning these abilities myself and i'd like to be an apprentice. I'm a light user and would like to help. please give some information on being an apprentice whenever u can at my talk page of Topics1. Topics1 20:54, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Topics1 Kinesis I'd like to learn hydro, electro, acropathy, and geokinesis Topics1 21:40, July 9, 2012 (UTC) your helpful apprentice(hopefully)!, Topics1 Master hi dragon, i'd like u to tch me any thing u can do and be your level 1 apprentice.Topics1 20:19, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Dragon talk to me when you get back this is urgent it's something you must know about Jett knows too--JashouxOblivion 00:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC)JashouxOblivion do you believe that psychokinesis exists? because one person said it's not possible, but that's not going to stop me. I need help with this. whenever i'm in a dark room, i feel like i can absorb all of the darkness into my body. i don't know what it's about. what do you think? also, sometimes, i feel like i can just destroy anyone who's in my way. Shadowmentor (talk) 03:57, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Full K. I'm looking at ♅Meeting Two (you haven't posted Meeting Three, btw) and it says Level Five: at least ''one ''advanced ability. Ok. Mind/Emotion Reading--that's advanced. Now, Level Six--at least ''two '''advanced'' and one '''intermediate.' I got that under my sleeve. Level Seven, now. ''Three '''advanced'--check--''two '''intermediate'--check, Energy Change and Mind Shield--and ''three '''basic. 'I got that. But are these following abilities basic, intermediate or advanced? *Tychokinesis *Hydrokinesis *Acropathy *Precognition *Physcography *Stealth (you know what I mean...) *Deflecting cold--what ''is ''this called? *Telling someone's name by their look...Claircognizance or something? Oh, and, Scene (this 32 year old brainiac User) found this German psi site called 7 Gates who've been dissing us. Yeah, that's cool and all, but they laugh at us 'cos we're ''young and ''incapable ''of actually doing anything, and "we take our supposed abilities from comic books". Ok. Fine. Whatever....but I guess I'm madder than most of them because I'm 11 and the youngest on this place. I mean, so what if I'm younger. That doesn't make me weaker or more annoying (fine. Maybe it does) or dumber or anything. Plus, Joe called me a flunkie. A flunkie? Seriously?! What the heck is a flunkie? Yeah, got that outta me. ♅Sapphire (talk) 00:31, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Also I find it funny that both jash and Vegeta, who haven't been on for a full month yet (I think?) are both full/master while I'm still an apprentice. Do I just walk up to you and bow and say, "I'm ready to be tested now" or something? Yeah, I'm annoying. I get it....♅Sapphire (talk) 22:38, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Levelling up Yeah, I get it now. But on the subject, you're testing us on what knowledge we have, so what are we supposed to know? There isn't any "Required" field for this, that's why I said quizzes aren't accurate...seriously, I'm just trying to point something out. Plus I still think you should sort each Kinetic by difficulty. For example, Aerokinesis Basic, Aerokinesis Intermediate, Aerokinesis Advanced. Didn't I tell you this before? Oh well, if not I'm telling you now... You seem in a better mood at night, for some reason. I'm stronger at night. Not necessarily in a better mood...♅Sapphire (talk) 22:31, July 30, 2012 (UTC) hello, Dragon 511. i won't join the order of the light because i have my own light group called the Lightkeepers. we maintain peace, balance, freedom, and train those who want to save the world from dark users. i am the leader of the group. my name is demetrick, and my contact is jedi 21, clonetrooper. yeah, i know that it sounds stupid, but i am still with the light users to make world peace. good luck and may the light of peace be with you. we are not foes. you have no right butting into my personal business! if i lie about one TINY thing? why is that a big deal? what are you going to do about it? because you know that you can't do anything! Shadowmentor (talk) 20:24, August 1, 2012 (UTC) it's fine now. i forgive you. Shadowmentor (talk) 21:45, August 1, 2012 (UTC) wait, you don't believe in telekinesis? i could teach you, it's a cool power. i'm not very strong at it, but i can only do little. but i have made my own groups, and i want to help you. we can be allies. my group is called the Lightkeeprs. let me know if you need help. 21:56, August 1, 2012 (UTC)psikid I do. What makes you think I don't? I'm a psion ain't I? Of course I believe it. So, are you offeing an alliance between the Order of the Light and the Lightkeepers? If so, I accept. Do you have an account? If not, you should make one and we can discuss the terms of our alliance. May the light stay with you. -Dragon511 (Talk) 03:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) We actually need help. We don't have enough members right now. We aren't prepared. An alliance would greatly improve our status. -Dragon511 (Talk) 03:40, August 2, 2012 (UTC) it's not through online, it's a face to face contact. and sorry, i did not me to offend you of believing in telekinesis. I just want to make a group where i can help out. i lost my account for hotmail, so i am going to make a new email account and try to help you guys out. here my Lightkeeper phrase: may the light of peace be with you. ps. your group is still awesome, and if i can join you guys, the group can be much stronger and bigger. What do you mean "face to face"? Do you even know my location? -Dragon511 (Talk) 02:57, August 4, 2012 (UTC) thank youZeren (talk) 10:11, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jason I just wanna ask you three questions. One what is willpower? Two How do I use willpower for my telekinesis and Three what is the difference between Ki and Psi? Beyond natural and the gods would be with you- User:Omega15 02:15, August 9, 2012 (UTC)